


Eyes Up, Darling

by allylikethecat



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Equestrian, Equestrian!Auston, Hockey Player!Mitch, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allylikethecat/pseuds/allylikethecat
Summary: “The horse that tried to kill me's name is Earl?” Mitch asked, his brain to mouth filter apparently gone.“Yes, his name is Earl and no he did not try to kill you,” said the boy running his fingers through his hair in frustration. It was dark, cropped shorter on the sides and longer on top. “He just spooked, and you happened to be in his way and made it worse.”
Relationships: Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews
Comments: 16
Kudos: 65





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This fic is unbetaed, and I apologize for any and all mistakes. (If there are any huge ones please let me know!) 
> 
> I don't own any of these characters/people, nothing that happens in this is real, it’s all fake.
> 
> I will add more tags as the story progresses.
> 
> I started working on this summer of 2018- therefore Dylan Strome still plays for the Coyotes in this and Auston Matthews was also less of a train wreck. 
> 
> The dark truth is also coming out- I’m actually a horse girl.
> 
> I hope everyone is staying safe, and making it through all these weird scary times we’re facing. I’m trying to stay positive, and have decided life is short and to get back into writing… so here we are. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> <3 Ally

Mitch was lost, sweat causing his tee shirt to stick to the small of his back uncomfortably. He raised his hand to his forehead trying to shield some of the sun’s glare from his eyes as he attempted to get his bearings. Come visiting me during your bye week Dylan said. We’ll hang out and it will be fun, Dylan said. He forgot to mention that he had his own grueling schedule chalk full of team activities that week. 

When Mitch had arrived in Arizona the day before (after having to Uber to the house Dylan was renting, in what felt like the middle of nowhere, because he had practice) he found out just how busy his friend was this week. It was too late to change his plans now and Mitch was determined to make the best of it even though he was currently extremely annoyed. Not necessarily at Dylan but at himself for getting lost, Dylan was just a convenient scapegoat. He knew that Dylan wasn’t going to be on break when he came to visit, but he had thought he would actually get to spend time with his friend rather than sitting alone in his North Scottsdale home. 

As Dylan left that morning he had waved a hand in the direction of his backyard which was pressed up against the desert, shouting that there were a bunch of scenic trails and he should check them out. Mitch had planned on ignoring the advice out of spite but after the first hour he was bored and the Sonoran Desert was such a drastic change from Toronto, that his curiosity got the better of him. He soon found himself tying his running shoes and heading towards the trail head. That was three hours ago, and Mitch was now so turned around he was half convinced he was going to die alone surrounded by sand and then be torn apart by coyotes. 

Mitch took a long drag from the water bottle he had at least thought to bring. Arizona was fucking hot even in the supposed winter. He could see something glittering in the not so distant distance and he hoped it was people. His phone was nearly dead from all the pictures he had taken at the start of his adventure and the signal was shit anyway considering he was attempting to use his Canadian data plan in the American wilderness. None of his snapchats would post to his story but he hadn’t considered what that meant for navigation when he had set out. 

He shoved the water bottle back into the draw string back pack looped over his shoulders and set off in the direction of hopefully people. Hopefully people that hopefully had Wi-Fi and a phone charger so that he could call an Uber and then call Dylan to leave him a scathing voicemail about trying to kill off his competition. 

As he got closer he realized that the glittering he had seen appeared to be some kind of inflatable kiddie pool filled with water, in a big fenced off area which didn’t make a whole lot of sense. Mitch wondered if he was going crazy, suffering from dehydration and sunstroke. He hoped whoever he found in the fence with the kiddie pool was willing to help him and didn’t like, kidnap him and keep him in their basement. But then again, he wasn’t even sure if people had basements in Arizona. Dylan didn’t have one that he could find in his intense snooping session earlier that morning. 

He got to the fence and slipped over the bars, there was a building up against the other side which hopefully meant people. As Mitch crossed the fenced off area he suddenly realized he was in an arena. The structures placed around the area were jumps, for horses. He wasn’t sure how the kiddie pool fit into everything, but he intended to ask once he found someone to ask. The stench of manure hit his nose and Mitch dodged to the left, narrowly avoiding stepping in a pile of horse shit. He was almost to the other side of the arena, when a horse came barreling through the open gate. It was huge, it’s black coat glittering in the sun as it heading straight towards Mitch who pressed himself up against the fence, heart beating wildly as the horse reared up on its hind legs. 

“Earl get back here! Oh my god! Earl!” shouted a stressed out male voice, the owner of the voice was a boy who looked like he was a few years older than Mitch, wearing tan pants and tall boots with a black polo shirt tucked in. He looked kind of like a Ralph Lauren ad Mitch though before the horse made a loud neighing sound and reared again redirecting Mitch’s attention back to him. He was pretty sure he was about to die and that this horse was going to be the one to kill him. 

“Who the hell are you?” asked the boy, or rather man, his gaze flickering to Mitch, the horse snorted and clomped over to where he was standing, a surprisingly sheepish expression on his face as the boy reached forward and grabbed ahold of the reins that were hanging on either side of the horse’s mouth. He made a soft shushing noise and pet the horse’s nose before looking over to glare at Mitch who was still cowering. 

“Mitch?” he said hesitantly, not sure how to explain that he was lost. The man was exactly Mitch’s type and he could feel his cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

“Why are you in my arena Mitch?” he asked, his tone flat and unimpressed. The tenderness in which he addressed the horse gone. 

Mitch stood up a little straighter, trying to reclaim some of the dignity he didn’t have. “I’m lost.” He said, and there went the last of his dignity. “I was hoping I’d find someone who could point me in the right direction when that, ah horse charged me.” 

“Earl didn’t charge you,” said the man defensively. “He was scared and trying to go to a safe place, the arena, and you were in there scaring him more!”

“The horse that tried to kill me’s name is Earl?” Mitch asked, his brain to mouth filter apparently gone. 

“Yes, his name is Earl and no he did not try to kill you,” said the boy running his fingers through his hair in frustration. It was dark, cropped shorter on the sides and longer on top. “He just spooked, and you happened to be in his way and made it worse.” 

If possible, Mitch’s cheeks reddened further. “Sorry,” he said, “I really am lost though and I was hoping you had a phone charger and could point me in the right direction?”

The man sighed. “I think I have one the office. Let me just get Earl untacked and I’ll find it for you.” 

“Thank you so much, oh my god,” said Mitch, trying to convey his gratitude. He followed the man out of the arena, being careful to leave a large distance between him and Earl who was walking along beside the man as if he was a docile Labrador retriever and not the ginormous horse that had just threatened him. They entered the building that Mitch now realized was a barn. Other horses stuck their heads out of their stalls looking at Mitch curiously. At the other end of the barn two girls were brushing a horse with white and brown patches. 

“What does untacking him mean?” he asked as he watched the man unhook the bridle and replace it with a hauler that was then attached between two cross ties holding the horse in place. 

“Taking off his bridle, saddle, picking out his feet and brushing him down,” said the man, he hung the bridle up on a hook against the wall next to a helmet that looked like it had been tossed aside in a hurry. He unhooked the saddle and tossed the blanket pad it was sitting on into a basket against the wall, carrying the saddle itself and the bridle off to a small room to the side. He returned a moment later and undid the wraps around the horse’s legs, tossing them into the basket with the pad. 

The man looked over at Mitch after a moment. “You can pet him if you want.” He said and Mitch swallowed. He wasn’t sure if the man’s words were an offer or a challenge. He was a hockey player in the NHL. He could pet a horse. 

He stepped forward hesitantly and ran his fingers against the horse’s neck. Earl snorted and Mitch flinched. The man was smiling in a way that made his face light up. 

“He’s softer than I thought he was going to be,” said Mitch, he knew he sounded dumb but he didn’t care. He couldn’t get over the look on the man’s face. Yeah, his forehead was a little big but it added to his overall charm. 

“He needs to be body clipped,” said the man, petting Earl’s flank “don’t you boy, you’re getting all fuzzy.” 

Mitch watched as the man finished brushing down Earl before leading him back to his stall. He appeared a few minutes later and led Mitch over to an office. 

“Let me see if I can find the charger for you,” he said, digging through a desk drawer. “No guarantees that I have one though, Ellie, she’s a pig, kept stealing it.” 

“It’s not nice to call someone a pig,” Mitch found himself saying. 

The man snorted. “No, I mean Ellie is an actual pot belly big, she lives on the property.” 

And there Mitch went saying something stupid again, he flushed, but hoped that maybe the man wouldn’t be able to tell over the red of his probably sun burned cheeks. 

“You have a pet pig?” and turns out Mitch just didn’t have a filter anymore. The attractive equestrian stole it from him. 

“Found it!” said the man, ignoring Mitch’s comment about having a pet pig. He pulled out a slightly frayed iPhone cord, he connected the cord to the base he held in his other hand and bent down to plug the charger into the outlet near the floor. Mitch struggled to pull his eyes away the man’s ass in the clingy tan pants he wore. He swallowed hard and fixed his eyes on a mark on the wall. 

Mitch stepped over and took the plug that the man offered, plugging it into the bottom of his phone. He smiled when the white Apple logo filled the dark screen and it rebooted. 

“Thank you so much for all of your help,” Mitch said, “and I’m sorry for showing up unannounced and uninvited and scaring your horse.” 

He scrolled to the second page and clicked on the Uber app, preparing to get off the attractive stranger’s property as quickly as possible to avoid saying anything else embarrassing. 

“What the fuck?” he muttered and the man made a questioning humming noise. 

“It’s going to be forty-five minutes for an Uber? My friend’s house is only twenty minutes from here!” 

“We’re kind of far out, I don’t think a lot of Uber’s hang out in this area,” said the man apologetically. He bit his lip and looked at Mitch with warm thoughtful eyes. 

“I don’t have any more lessons until after two, I can give you a ride if you want?” he offered. Mitch’s heart started racing and then it dropped. Either the attractive man wanted to spend more time with him or he was that eager to get him off his property. Maybe both. Mitch decided that it had to be a case of both. Getting into a car with a stranger seemed like a better option that awkwardly waiting around the barn for an Uber to arrive, and that was if his driver didn’t cancel his trip. 

“Are you sure? I feel bad,” said Mitch trailing off. 

The man shrugged. “It’s no big deal, I need to stop and get some more granola bars for the horses anyway.” 

“Granola bars for the horses?” Mitch mimicked in confusion. The man blushed, which somehow managed to make him even more adorable. 

“Yeah, they really like the Nature Valley Honey and Oats ones,” he explained with a slight twitch of his lips. 

“Interesting, never would have thought.” Mitch said and the man smiled for real. 

“Yep, Earl in particular will do anything for a Nature Valley bar,” the man said. “Giving you a ride gives me an excuse to go out and get him a box.” 

“That would be awesome then, thank you so much,” said Mitch, his mind racing, wondering if he should offer tickets for Coyotes game tomorrow night as a thank you. He was sure that Dylan would be able to hook him up. 

“Let me just take these boots off and we’ll head out.” Said the man, he grabbed a wallet out of one of the desk drawers and then headed out of the office and into the tack room, Mitch trailing behind him like a lost puppy. 

He sat down on a trunk and unzipped the boots, revealing a pair of almost knee-high socks with cactuses on them. He shoved his feet into a pair of checkered vans and shoved a baseball hat with a logo that Mitch couldn’t make out over his sweaty hair. 

“I’m Auston by the way,” the man said standing up. “I don’t know if I said that before.”


	2. TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This fic is unbetaed, and I apologize for any and all mistakes. (If there are any huge ones please let me know!) 
> 
> I don't own any of these characters/people, nothing that happens in this is real, it’s all fake.
> 
> I hope everyone is staying safe! Let me know what you think! 
> 
> <3 Ally

Mitch was pretty sure he was at least a little bit in love with Auston. He never thought he would find himself falling for someone that drove an F-250 but here he was, swooning in the front seat as Auston started the engine and pulled off the property. It made sense though, after seeing the collection of horse trailers the truck had been parked next too. The truck would be able to pull them, unlike the zippy little BMW Mitch had sitting in his building parking garage back home.

“What brings you to Arizona?” Auston asked as he turned down a dirt road. 

“Ah,” Mitch said, he didn’t want to drop that he was some kind of professional athlete to someone he just met, especially after growing up and playing in Toronto, it was nice to meet someone who had no idea who he was, and who was treating him just like another twenty something dude. 

“I’m on break, came out to visit a friend but he neglected to mention that he wasn’t going to be on break,” Mitch rambled and Auston nodded. 

“Where are you visiting from?” he asked, pulling off of the dirt road and onto a paved strip of street. 

“Toronto,” Mitch said, hoping that Auston didn’t ask what school he went to. Mitch didn’t know enough to pretend to be a University of Toronto student. 

“Canadian, eh?” asked Auston turning to look at Mitch with a cheeky grin. Mitch’s jaw dropped, that was not what he was expecting. 

“Yep, born and raised,” Mitch said, refusing to play along. “What about you?” 

“Born in California, moved here when I was little and never really left,” Auston said, turning his eyes back to the road. 

“How long have you been doing the horse thing?” Mitch asked, Auston had mentioned teaching lessons, that had to mean he was good. 

He smiled, but there was something sad about it. “For as long as I can remember, my mom rides, and had me on a horse before I could walk.” 

Mitch couldn’t help himself, he needed to ask, “do you wear the little outfit?” 

Auston laughed out loud. “Yes, yes I used to wear the outfit, I don’t really show anymore, but I did when I was younger.” 

“That’s amazing,” said Mitch, enjoying the mental image of Auston in clingy tan pants and a dark blazer that filled his mind. It was a good look, and Mitch instantly felt guilty for thinking it. Auston was just a nice guy that Mitch managed to inconvenience multiple times in the hour since they crossed paths when Mitch wondered onto his property. 

“It was something,” said Auston. “What are your plans for the rest of your trip?” 

“Probably going to get lunch somewhere then wait for my friend to get back from work,” Mitch said, “Then tomorrow I’ll probably try and do some more exploring.” 

“You came all the way to Arizona from Toronto and are going to go have lunch by yourself?” Auston asked, he swallowed hard. 

“Would you maybe, want to grab lunch with me? I don’t have to be back at the barn until two and that would give us plenty of time to grab a bite somewhere, and then I can drop you off and get Earl’s granola bars? Sorry, you probably don’t want to spend any more time with some random guy you just met that smells like actual horse shit.” Auston rambled and Mitch smiled. 

“I actually didn’t notice the smell, and lunch would be awesome,” he said, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice. Auston was cute and easy to talk to now that Earl had been dealt with. Mitch found that regardless of the physical attraction he was feeling, he actually wanted to spend time with him. At least where he was at after an hour of interaction. 

“Cool,” said Auston, trying to play off his previous rambling. He turned off of the main road, and into a plaza that Mitch hadn’t even noticed they were driving past. “Wild Flower Bread Company is kind of like Panera? Except better.” Auston explained, parking next to a Tesla. 

“Sounds perfect,” said Mitch honestly. Auston locked the car and Mitch followed him inside the restaurant, weaving through the expensive cars filling the parking lot. He’s not sure why but it surprised him to see so much obvious wealth on display in the city, when he thought of money Scottsdale was never near the top of the list. 

Mitch nudged Auston with his shoulder, finding the man a solid wall of muscle standing next to him. 

“This is my treat since you’re giving me a ride,” Mitch argued, sliding his credit card across the counter before either of them had a chance to order. 

Auston turned to look at him but could tell from the steel in Mitch’s eyes that arguing was going to be a moot point. He sighed and ordered a salad and an ice tea. Mitch was on vacation, he got a sandwich with a side of chips and a soda and he was going to enjoy it. The cashier gave them a flag to set on their table so the food runner could find them. 

“Can we sit outside?” Mitch asked, he knew he was probably sunburnt but the sunshine was still a novelty, that morning he had seen a blizzard trending towards Toronto. 

Auston nodded, and dropped into a chair, choosing the first table once they stepped onto the patio. 

“So, you work at the barn?” Mitch asked, taking a sip of his coke, he was suddenly overcome with the desperate need to fill silence the blanketed them. Mitch was never one for the quiet. 

“Sort of,” Auston explained, “My mom owns it, now that I’m older I’ve kind of taken over a lot of the day to day training, when I was younger I thought my older sister would run it with me but she wants nothing to do with it.” 

“You’re the youngest?” Mitch asked and Auston shook his head. 

“Nope, I’m the middle child, I have an older and younger sister, my older sister doesn’t ride regularly anymore- she moved back to California after college- and my younger sister is at ASU and never was interested in horses. What about you?”

“I have an older brother, he’s in medical school, so literally anything I do in comparison is less impressive,” Mitch said choosing to reveal a moment of vulnerability. 

Mitch was spared from talking anymore about himself by the arrival of their food. His mouth watered, he hadn’t realized just how hungry he was until it was placed in front of him. Two bites later he smiled. 

“You were right, it is better than Panera,” Mitch said and Auston smiled then glanced down at his salad, focusing on spearing a piece of lettuce with his fork. 

“It’s quick and it’s good and it’s a local chain,” said Auston with a shrug. 

“I’ll have to see if Dylan, that’s my friend that lives out here, has checked it out.” Mitch agreed.   
“I’m sorry you came all this way and ended up spending the day by yourself,” Auston said and Mitch shrugged. 

“Hey- I’m not alone now,” he responded, finding himself flashing Auston his flirtiest smile. 

“I guess that’s true,” Auston said taking a sip of his ice tea. “So, you got my whole story, what’s yours?” 

Mitch swallowed hard, “I ah, grew up in Toronto and never really left, big hockey fan, and ah, I’ve never ridden a horse?” 

Auston snorted, and Mitch smiled, pleased that his was right in his hunch and successfully distracted him by bringing the conversation back to the animal. 

“Well, I have some lesson openings tomorrow if you want to change that.” Auston offered, a light flush coloring his cheeks as soon as the words left his mouth. Mitch’s eyes widened and his palms began to sweat. Was Auston making some kind of move, or was he just being friendly and accommodating to a loser tourist who was ditched by the friend he came to visit?

“Are you serious? That would be so cool,” Mitch said, before pausing, he thought of the pants that Auston was wearing, and the boots he wore at the barn. “I don’t have any of those like horse clothes though.”

“That’s fine,” said Auston, “Do you have a pair of shoes with some kind of distinct heel on them?” 

Mitch nodded, thinking of the Chelsea boots he wore on the plane since there were two feet of snow in Toronto when he left. 

“Then you can wear those and a pair of jeans if you have them. We have some helmets people can borrow if they forget theirs or if they are just trying out lessons for the first time. We want to make sure people like it before committing you know? It’s an expensive sport.” 

Mitch was impressed that he managed to find someone involved in an even more expensive sport than hockey. If he hadn’t managed to turn hockey into a career he would have called his mom up right now and said at least he hadn’t gotten into horses when he was three. But then again, if he didn’t play hockey he probably never would have met Dylan and wouldn’t be in Arizona right now sitting across from the cute horse boy. 

“I feel that,” said Mitch, “I play hockey.” 

Auston smiled. “I did one of those Coyotes learn to play programs for kids when I was little,” he said fondly, a faraway look in his eye. “My dad wanted to make sure I wasn’t being forced into riding, no offense, since you’re Canadian and all, but I fucked hated it.”

Mitch snorted, not even a little bit surprised. 

“Just because you hate hockey-”

“I didn’t say I hated hockey, I hated being forced to play, I’ve been to a few games they’re fun.” Auston interrupted. 

“Even though you didn’t like playing hockey, I’m still going to take you up on that horse lesson,” said Mitch. He popped a chip in his mouth and washed it down with a sip of his coke. 

“I’d like that,” said Auston looking up at Mitch through his lashes. Mitch’s heart fluttered. He wondered if Auston was flirting with him or if he was projecting his own desires onto the man sitting across from him. 

“Good, what time are you thinking?” he asked, and Auston shrugged. 

“I have a 11am open?” he asked and Mitch nodded. 

“I literally have no plans during the day,” he said. 

“Good,” said Auston. “Well not good that you’re on vacation and you don’t have any plans, but good that it works for you,” he elaborated stumbling slightly over his words. 

Mitch just grinned.


	3. THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> This fic is unbetaed, and I apologize for any and all mistakes. (If there are any huge ones please let me know!)
> 
> I don't own any of these characters/people, nothing that happens in this is real, it’s all fake.
> 
> I have a good chunk of this written- hopefully I'll actually get my act together to post it.
> 
> Let me know what you think! I crave validation from the internet :P
> 
> <3 Ally

Mitch wondered if he was making some kind of horrible mistake as he pulled his rental car into the dirt parking lot of Matthews Farm and Training Stables. Dylan had nearly tore something laughing when Mitch had told him the story of getting lost in the desert and then meeting a handsome stranger who took him to lunch and offered him a horseback riding lesson.

“Only you Mitchy,” Dylan had laughed, “only you.” But he didn’t tell Mitch not to go, or that it was a bad idea to meet Auston again. Mitch figured if Auston was going to kill him he already had plenty of chances, so he was probably safe. 

He took a deep breath and shifted the car into park. Maybe Auston wouldn’t be as attractive as he remembered. He was probably suffering from heatstroke and dehydration when he agreed to this. He felt silly, dressed in jeans, a logo-less Leafs’ blue tee shirt and his Chelsea boots on his way to ride a fucking horse. 

He could never tell anyone else about this, like his teammates. He would never live it down. He could already picture it, Willy and Kappy sending him horse memes at all hours of the day and night, and Patty asking well-meaning questions about his special friend. Hymie would probably have some kind of fun facts about horses and honestly Mitch wasn’t interested in learning anything else about the frankly terrifying creatures. The terrifying creatures that he was going to be riding today. 

It was now or never. He headed into the barn where Auston had shown him how to brush Earl the day before, he didn’t see Auston but there was a girl in a baseball hat and tall socks with tennis shoes carrying a bucket of something. 

“Can I help you?” she asked and Mitch swallowed hard. 

“I’m ah, supposed to have a lesson with Auston?” he said, stumbling over his words and flushing at the way they came out like a question.

The girl’s face brightened. “Are you Mitch?” she asked and he nodded hesitantly. “Perfect! He’s just finishing up a training ride on Saint if you want to watch- there’s a little porch through the cantina.” She directed and Mitch nodded, following where she pointed for lack of anything better to do. He felt uncomfortable and out of place, a feeling he wasn’t used to being Mitch Marner, NHL player for the Toronto Maple Leafs. 

Mitch sat down on one of the wooden deck chairs, looking out into the arena. His eyes widened slightly behind his aviator sunglasses as he watched a large white horse thunder across the arena, Auston perched on his back. 

Auston guided the horse through a tight turn before approaching a jump that had to be at least four and a half feet tall. Mitch didn’t even realize he was holding his breath until he watched as Auston and the horse soared gracefully over the wooden obstacle, the horse’s front legs tucking up against his chest as they flew. The horse stretched is legs out and landed gracefully before taking two steps and launching themselves back into the air in a graceful arch over another obstacle, this one even higher. Mitch sucked in a sharp breath as the horse tore through a turn that looked way too tight for a creature of its size. He popped over one last jump, this one not only tall but wide as well. A few steps later Auston slowed the horse down rising and falling with each step the horse took as he maneuvered them in a circle, a few minutes later he had the horse back down to a walk. He slid off and handed the reins to a girl standing on the bank in the center of the arena, Mitch hadn’t even noticed the girl as Auston now made his way towards where Mitch was sitting, grinning. Over Auston’s shoulder Mitch watched as the girl lead the horse to a step stool and hopped on, walking the beast around the arena. 

“That was so cool,” called Mitch biting his lip, trying to keep from grinning like an idiot. 

“It’s good to see you again,” said Auston, he unclipped the helmet he was wearing, letting the strap hang loose under his chin. Mitch let his eyes rack over Auston’s body as he moved, Mitch was surprised by the way he was carrying himself, it was almost stiffly, and reminding Mitch of coming off rough back to back games. Thankfully his sunglasses hid his elevator eyes, and Auston was none the wiser to the way Mitch was blatantly checking him out. Today’s pants were just as snug, except instead of tan they were navy blue. He was wearing a light blue polo today; a logo Mitch didn’t recognize stitched into the fabric. 

“What? Didn’t think I’d show?” Mitch teased, he was standing now and rocking back on his heels. He gave Auston a playful smile. Mitch felt so free, openly flirting with a cute boy that had no idea who he was, and Mitch had a feeling that even if he knew, Auston wouldn’t care. 

“I wasn’t sure,” Auston said, “follow me, I have some paperwork for you to sign.” 

“I love signing things,” Mitch joked, realizing after the words left his mouth that Auston wouldn’t find it funny without the context of his day job. 

“Good,” Auston chirped back, “I need you to sign your life away and promise you won’t sue us if you fall off.” 

“Fall off?” Mitch asked, unable to keep the edge of panic out of his voice and Auston flushed.

“You’re not going to fall off, sorry, bad joke.” Auston said quickly. He pulled a clipboard out of the drawers of the desk where he had found the phone charger the day before and handed it over to Mitch. 

Mitch probably didn’t read the waiver as closely as he should have before scrawling his name at the bottom of the sheet. He also needed to make sure no one with the Leafs ever found out about this. He was pretty sure that he was in breach of his contract by partaking in a dangerous activity during the season. 

“Awesome,” said Auston taking back the clipboard. While Mitch was reading it, Auston had taken off his helmet and replaced it with a baseball with a jumping horse logo and Spruce Meadows stitched beneath it. “Let’s get you fitted for a helmet and then you can meet Ginger.” 

“Whose Ginger?” Mitch asked, his mind instantly flashing to the girl when he walked in. Was Auston not teaching his lesson? Was Ginger? He was only doing this so he could spend time with Auston. 

“She’s one of our lesson horses.” Auston explained and Mitch felt himself relax. Ginger was a horse, he should have known that with yesterday’s mount being named Earl. 

They stepped out of the main barn ally way and Auston opened a tall green cabinet against the wall. He looked over at Mitch and dug around for a moment before producing a matte black helmet. 

“Try this on,” he said holding it out and Mitch pulled it on skeptically. 

“How is it supposed to fit?” Mitch asked. It felt snugger than his hockey helmet but not uncomfortably so. 

Auston reached out, grabbing the brim and wiggling it back and forth. It moved slightly but not much. Auston smiled. 

“As long as it doesn’t feel too tight, it looks like it fits perfectly,” Auston said. 

“I think it’s good then,” said Mitch, tilting his head back to look up at Auston under the brim. They were standing close enough that if Mitch wanted to, he could reach up and kiss Auston. He blinked, surprised by the way such a bold intrusive thought had pushed its way into his mind. 

“Good,” said Auston, “Let’s go meet Ginger.” 

“Lead the way cowboy,” Mitch chirped.

Auston snorted. “I am the furthest thing from a cowboy, this is a jumper barn.”

“See, I don’t even know what that means.” 

“Well, I guess in simple terms, there is English riding which is what we do here, it’s a smaller lighter saddle. There are a bunch of different things you can do with English but we mostly do jumpers and hunters here these days, which is maneuvering over a course of jumps. Then western is those big heavy saddles with a horse that you see cowboys ride, English saddles don’t have a horn.” Auston explained, trying to simplify as best he could when he saw the look of confusion painting Mitch’s features. 

“Wait, you’re telling me there is not oh shit handle in case the horse like decides to run away or something?” Mitch asked, he should have payed less attention to Auston and more attention to what the gear he was using looked like. 

“Well, I assure you Ginger isn’t going to be running away with you, that would be way too much effort on her part.” Auston said with a lopsided smile. 

“Is something wrong with Ginger then? Like is she okay?” Mitch asked, thinking about how fast the horse Auston was riding earlier was going. 

“Yeah, Ginger’s the best, she’s just a little bit older and is a lesson horse, her job is to be slow and steady.” Auston said. 

“How old is Ginger?” Mitch asked, following Auston back through the main barn ally way and then turning to a second shed row of stalls. 

“She’s twenty-two.” 

Mitch blinked, Ginger was older than he was. “Isn’t that really old?”

“Not really, horses can live happily into their thirties and Ginger is in great shape, she has a very good life.” Auston explained, stopping in front of a stall with a name plate reading Ginger on it. 

The horse inside was big. She wasn’t nearly as big as Earl, or he horse that Auston had been riding earlier. However, she still seemed a lot bigger than Mitch was expecting. Auston showed him how to open the door of her stall, and put on her halter, a rope attached under her chin that he then handed to Mitch. 

“Now you’re going to lead her over to the cross ties,” Auston explained, “you want to make sure you stay on the left side of her body, about even with her shoulder. You’re going to walk her straight back into the cross ties, and then turn left, she’ll turn her body around to follow you, and then I will help you clip her in place.” 

Mitch swallowed hard. That sounded like a lot. He adjusted his grip on the rope and took a deep breath. 

“Lead the way,” Mitch said, he felt like he was ready to face down Zdeno Chara as he stepped out of the stall, his nerves not even letting him enjoy the view of Auston’s tight ass in his fitted pants. 

Ginger stepped out of the stall and followed along beside him, the clip clop sounds her hooves made on the bricks making Mitch smile despite himself. Auston stepped aside, and Mitch lead Ginger into the cross ties, he turned her and exhaled the breath he didn’t realize he was holding when Auston stepped forward and attached either side of her halter to a set of claps hanging on a long chain on either side of the structure. 

The beast was secure. “Now what?” Mitch asked, staring at the horse, she was a reddish-brown color, her mane and tail a few shades lighter than the rest of her body. 

“Now we groom her, then tack her up,” said Auston, handing Mitch a circular rubber brush with rounded rubber spikes across one side. “This is a curry comb, you want to rub it all over her body in a circular motion it loosens any loose hair and dirt.” 

“Like this?” Mitch asked, rubbing the comb lightly against Ginger’s side. She had no reaction. 

“You can press a little hard, it feels good to her- like a massage.” Auston helped by currying Ginger’s other side, then taking a brush that looked like a normal hairbrush and brushing the little pieces of wood from her bedding stuck in her mane. He then handed Mitch another brush, this one with stiff bristles, and explained it was used to flick the dirt off. 

Next Auston picked out Ginger’s front hoof, then showed Mitch how to do the rest. He grabbed a navy-blue saddle pad with the same logo as his shirt, a second smaller sheep skin pad, and showed Mitch how to put on the pads, then the saddle, securing it with the girth that went around her chest. He finished off with what he called brushing boots, secured around Ginger’s front legs. 

Mitch felt like he was going to throw up. It was time for him to ride the horse.


	4. FOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I kind of forgot that this existed, so here we are, a few months later, updating. 
> 
> This fic is all fake, I do not own these characters, I made it all up for my own enjoyment. 
> 
> This fic is also unbetaed and unedited so if you see any glaring mistakes let me know! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think! 
> 
> <3 Ally

Mitch had a death grip on the reins, his palms were sweating. He clung to the strip of braided leather as if it was the only thing keeping him alive. He had a loop in the rein as not to put any pressure on Ginger’s mouth as Auston had shown him, the clinging was for his own personal comfort. 

Luckily, he wasn’t actually responsible for steering. Auston was controlling Ginger from what he called a lunge line- a long nylon line clipped to Ginger’s bridle as she walked in a circle around him. Mitch’s job was just to relax and work on his balance. 

Mitch thought as a hockey player he had impeccable balance which allowed him to tear across the ice dodging other players as he danced on knife blades. Turns out sitting on the back of a horse involved and entirely different set of muscles that Mitch didn’t even know he had- which was rough considering the whole professional athlete thing. It had been maybe half an hour and his entire body was starting to hurt.

“You’re doing great,” said Auston encouragingly as Ginger continued to walk slowly in the circle around Auston, he had made a clucking noise, causing her to walk faster but after Mitch’s squeak of panic Auston slowed her down again. “Keep your heels down and take a deep breath, just relax and enjoy the ride.” 

“Okay,” said Mitch, trying to force himself to untense. He was a professional athlete who played for thousands of people eighty-two nights out of the year, his face was on billboards and there had been a viral video of him tripped over his own feet and face planting on the ice. He survived all of that, he could survive the horse. At least in hockey he wasn’t relaying on a twelve-hundred-pound animal not to kill him. Though for some reason Mitch really did trust Auston to make sure nothing happened to him, and Ginger really did seem like a nice horse- as far as horses went. 

“Now you’re going to tell her to stop by gently pulling up on your reins and saying w-h-o-a.” Auston said, spelling out whoa. 

“Whoa?” Mitch asked confused, and Ginger slammed on the breaks, causing Mitch to slip forward slightly. He was surprised how the stop of momentum caused him to lose his balance. They hadn’t even been moving that fast! 

“Good job!” Chirped Auston, “Remember to sit up tall and keep your shoulders back! We’re going to change direction now.” 

Auston switched the direction the lunge line was attached to Ginger’s bridle and showed Mitch how to turn her by pressing with his inside leg and opening up his reins. With help from Auston, Mitch cued Ginger to continue walking forward again, moving steadily in her circle. Mitch let out a shaky breath, surprised when he felt some of the tension leave his body. He had changed direction successfully! He was steering and he now knew how to stop! He had breaks! 

“I’m doing it!” said Mitch unable to keep the joy out of his voice. 

“You’re doing great!” Auston encouraged, “remember to keep your heels down!” He let some of the lunge line out, increasing the size of the circle Mitch was walking. 

“Now, I want you to really drop your weight down into your heels and bend slightly forward, keeping your shoulders back so that you’re lifting yourself up out of the saddle slightly. You don’t want to hunch or sway your back, keep it flat with your shoulder’s back and your eyes up. Good, just like that, make sure you’re not gripping with your knees, you’re using your own muscles to hold yourself up, your balance resting in your heels. This is called the two-point position.” Auston explained, Mitch’s core and thighs burned embarrassingly the longer he held the position. He was going to have to talk to their strength and conditioning coach when he got back to Toronto- because this was ridiculous. 

“The two-point is the first step to learning how to post the trot, it’s also the position you hold yourself in when you’re jumping.” Auston explained. 

Mitch had no idea what posting the trot meant, just that he was pretty sure trotting was the next speed up and he did not want any part of that for the time being. That was also a hell no to the jumping. He wasn’t trying to die thank you. He wanted to respond, telling Auston that, but he found himself out of breath from the exertion of holding himself up. 

“Okay, you can sit back down now,” said Auston, when he saw that Mitch was breathing hard. He smiled, he could tell that Mitch was incredible shape, but riding a horse used different muscles than he had probably curated in the gym. 

“Oh, thank god,” Mitch huffed, almost flopping back onto his butt in the saddle. He turned so that he could fix his gaze on Auston, momentarily admiring the bulge of his biceps as he worked the lunge line. 

“Not so easy now is it?” Teased Auston, “Remember to keep your heels down, shoulders back and eyes up!”

“Sorry!” Mitch chirped, pulling his eyes away from the other man. 

“Don’t apologize!” Auston called back, “You just need to keep your eyes up because your horse follows where you’re looking and moves in that direction.” 

Mitch wasn’t exactly sure how Ginger would know where he was looking, and also didn’t think that the older mare, which he had learned was the term for a female horse, would fault him for checking out his handsome trainer. 

“Okay,” said Mitch, making sure to keep his eyes firmly on the circle. 

“You can ask Ginger to stop again, whenever you’re ready, make sure to really focus on sitting deep and keeping from falling forward!” Auston instructed. 

Mitch pulled back on the reins. “Whoa.” He said this time he was prepared, and proud of himself for not flopping forward. 

“You did a great job,” Auston said, walking back up towards Mitch and Ginger. He unclipped the lunge line but didn’t let go to Ginger’s bridle. Not that Ginger would walk off, it was more for Mitch’s comfort. 

“Oh yes,” said Mitch, “I did an awesome job sitting there while you and Ginger did all the work.” 

Auston rolled his eyes. “Hey, it’s a new thing for you, make sure you take a few Advil tonight, I guarantee you’re going to be sore tomorrow since this was your first-time riding.” 

“I think I’m already sore,” Mitch admitted, as he followed Auston’s instruction for swinging his leg over the saddle and dropping onto the ground. His legs felt like jelly as he regained is balance. 

“That happens,” said Auston with a smile, he handed the reins back to Mitch and gestured for him to lead Ginger out of the arena. “We’ll take her back to the cross ties, clean her up, clean her tack and then we can put her back in her stall.” 

“Sounds good,” Mitch said.

He was extremely proud of himself, he managed to turn Ginger in the cross ties all by himself. Auston did have to help him take off her bridle and replace it with her halter, but that was only a minor detail. He was able to remove her saddle and boots all by himself. Auston once again showed him how to pick out her feet, before unravelling a hose from where it was hanging on one of the pillar’s holding up the crossties. He helped Mitch hose Ginger off, the mare making faces as Auston sprayed her in the face. Auston then handed Mitch a flat plastic rod and instructed him to use it to scrap the excess water off of Ginger. They sprayed her with a coat conditioner and fly spray, making her glisten in the morning sun. 

They worked together to clean off the tack with a damp sponge and an orange soap, putting it back in the cabinet, the saddle pad left out to dry. 

Mitch thought about the two tickets Dylan had left for him in the BMW lounge for tonight’s Coyotes game. He thought about how he wasn’t done spending time with Auston yet. He only had a few more days left in Arizona, and he desperately didn’t want this to be his goodbye. He didn’t think he really wanted to ride a horse again, but he would do it if it was his only way to see the dark-haired boy again. 

They lead Ginger back to her stall, Mitch uncharacteristically quiet, desperately trying to find the right way to verbalize his thoughts. 

“How much do I owe you?” Mitch asked once Ginger was secure, he grabbed his back pack from the office Auston had shown him early. His checkbook was in the main pocket along with his phone. And to think Willy made fun of him for carrying around a check book- said it made him seem like an old man.

“Don’t worry about it,” said Auston with an easy smile, something Mitch couldn’t read coloring his eyes. 

“No, let me pay you,” insisted Mitch. He made millions of dollars a year, “I’m good for it,”

“Fine,” Auston said with a sigh. It seemed almost sad. “The first lesson is usually sixty-five. You can make the check out to Matthew’s Farm and Training Stables.” 

Mitch quickly filled out the check and passed it to Auston. This was it, it was now or never. 

“Are, ah, are you doing anything tonight?” Mitch asked, trying to keep his tone casual. Auston perked up instantly, looking at Mitch with interest. “My ah, my friend, that I’m visiting, he has to work tonight,” smooth Mitch, “but I have two tickets to the Coyotes hockey game- they’re playing the Vegas Golden Knights so it’s going to be a good game, and I was wondering, if maybe, if you were around, you would be interested in going with me? If you’re free?” Mitch rambled. Auston’s eyes instantly lit up and it took everything Mitch had not to give a sigh of relief. Maybe Auston felt the connection and wanted to spend time with him too! 

“That would be awesome, what time are you thinking?” Auston said. 

“The game starts at six thirty, I figured I could pick you up around five? I know the arena is a little bit of a drive- we could even leave earlier if you want, get dinner first?” Mitch said cautiously. 

“I actually have a lesson at three thirty- so I don’t think I can do dinner,” Auston said, his voice full of regret. Mitch’s heart was hammering in his chest. “But maybe we could get a drink after?” 

Mitch’s heart sored. “It’s a date.” 

“A date,” Auston mimicked, eyes bright a smile playing at the corner of his lips.


	5. FIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> This fic is unbetaed, and I apologize for any and all mistakes. (If there are any huge ones please let me know!)
> 
> I don't own any of these characters/people, nothing that happens in this is real, it’s all fake.
> 
> WARNING: There is mention of what could be considered casual drug usage- details in the end notes 
> 
> <3 Ally

“You’re going on a date with horse boy!” Dylan cheered when Mitch finished recounting his riding lesson experience. 

“I guess,” Mitch said, trying to play it cool, even though he knew Dylan could see right through him. “I’m not sure if it’s a date-date though, or just like two dudes hanging out with it being like making plans?” 

“You called it a date, and he also called it a date. It’s a fucking date.” Said Dylan taking a swig from the bottle of electrolyte water sitting on the counter. 

“I hope it’s a date,” Mitch said, his voice trailing off. If it was a date-date, and there ended up being another date-date, Mitch was going to have to come clean about what it was he did for a living, and why they needed to keep things on the downlow. Mitch fiddled with the label on his own bottle of water, he swung his leg nervously, hitting the wall holding up the bar. He was getting ahead of himself. 

“It’s a date.” Dylan said with confidence. “What are you going to wear?” 

“I have no idea,” Mitch said, flopping his face down into his folded arms on the counter. “I want to fly under the radar, but also look good?” Mitch figured that his saving grace would be who the hell expected Mitch Marner to be at a Coyotes game? He was careful not to post any photos from his vacation on his public social media accounts and had been vague about his bye week plans with the media. He was pretty sure they thought he was holed up in his apartment back home. 

Dylan snorted. “You always look good Mitchy- plus he’s already seen you as a sunburnt mess lost in the desert and crying because you had to ride a horse.”

“I did not cry!” Mitch said indignantly looking back up at Dylan, “I just ah, kind of really wanted to.” He had already taken four Advil and was still hurting. He almost wished he was back in Toronto and could get a muscle relaxer from one of the trainers. But then again if he was back in Toronto and sore from horseback riding, he would have to explain that he had been horseback riding, which would lead to a whole other set of issues. 

“So, you’re getting a drink after the game too?” Dylan pried, “does that mean you won’t be joining the boys and I after?” 

“I don’t know, fuck,” admitted Mitch. “Maybe after?” 

“Or you could just bring Auston?” Dylan suggested, “that way I can make sure he’s good enough for you?” 

“Oh yeah, that will go well,” Mitch said sarcastically, “especially since I said you couldn’t go to the game with me because you had to work.”

“I mean... technically I will be at work?” Dylan tried, causing Mitch to roll his eyes. He signed and buried his face in his arms once again. 

“I just, I know it’s only been two days, but I think I really like him,” Mitch admitted, his words muffled by his arms. 

“Awe, Mitch,” said Dylan, his tone softening. “You’re going to have a great time tonight, and even if you do meet us after I promise we’ll be cool and he probably won’t care. Plus, he’s a horse person, they’re even weirder than hockey players, so I’m sure he’ll be fine either way.” 

“I just don’t want to fuck it up.” Mitch admitted, he couldn’t remember the last time he had been on an actual date with a girl or a guy. Maybe early high school? It had just always been hockey. 

He’s known he was bisexual since he was thirteen, it hadn’t mattered much to him then, and it didn’t matter much to him now. It’s not like he had time to date anyone, nor had he ever met anyone that he felt was worth taking the time and the effort and the risk to form a relationship. Dylan, Conner and Willy knew that his sexual preferences swung both ways, but for the most part they were the only ones save for his family. He knew that being with a man would be controversial with his line of work, especially as his star status grew. But the opportunity had never even came up, until now. 

“You won’t fuck it up,” Dylan said, he opened his mouth to continue when his phone alarm started going off and he sighed. “I have to go take my pregame nap now- you going to be okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Mitch said, “might take a nap too then figure out what to wear.” 

Dylan nodded, “sounds like a plan.” Dylan slid off of the bar stool he was sitting on and gave Mitch a mock salute before heading to the master bedroom for his pregame nap. Mitch downed the rest of his bottle of water and tossed the empty into the recycling bin before heading down the opposite hallway to the guestroom he was occupying. 

Mitch tugged off his dusty jeans and tossed them into the corner that was serving as his dirty laundry pile. His boxer briefs were slightly damp with sweat causing Mitch to wrinkle his nose. Maybe a shower and then nap would be a better plan. He tossed the briefs and his tee shirt into the pile with his jeans and made his way into the guest bathroom.

He yawned, as the water warmed up, surprising himself by how tired he was. Then again, he had tossed and turned all night before, worrying about his riding lesson. The few times he had managed to drift off, his dreams had been full of Auston. He stepped under the warm spray, sighing with relief as the hot water ran down his sore muscles, as time had gone on his back had started aching along with his thighs and core. 

He washed quickly, and turned off the shower, quickly towel drying his hair, then combing it with his fingers. He tugged on a clean pair of boxer briefs, goosebumps erupting over his skin as he was hit with the air conditioning Dylan insisted at running on full blast. He dug around his suitcase and pulled out a Leafs sweatshirt, his name and number plastered across the back. He tugged it on and set his phone alarm for two hours, then tossing himself into bed. 

***

Auston felt giddy as he watched Mitch pull out of the drive way. Something about the blue-eyed brunette was captivating. Butterflies swirled in his stomach, he was going on a date tonight! With Mitch! At least, Auston hoped it was an actual date. It had been years since he had been on an actual date, his memories of such experiences foggy and distant. Mitch had called it a date though- so Auston was going to treat it as one and hope for the best.

“What are you grinning about?” asked Skylar, coming up behind him perched on her Percheron cross Bee-Bop. Cassie, was behind her, her young OTTB, Charley, playing with his bit. The barn rats were inseparable. Both girls were home schooled, meaning they were always at the barn, riding their horses, watching Auston teach and train, as well as hoping he would give them the chance to ride extras. Once in a while he indulged them, like today, Cassie warmed Saint up for him and Skylar cooled the gelding out. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Auston said, knowing that they probably wouldn’t let it drop. Middle school girls could be ruthless.

“That just means we’re going to worry about it,” Cassie chirped, kicking Charley forward so that she could circle around Auston. 

“Where are you two going?” Auston asked, changing the subject. 

“Trail ride,” Skylar said, “and before you ask yes, we have our phones.” 

Auston sighed, “be careful, and no cantering in the wash, it’s deep after the rain last week and we don’t need anyone bowing a tendon.” 

“’kay,” Cassie and Skylar said in unison, making their way down the driveway heading towards the miles and miles of trails that crisscrossed through the desert. 

Auston fiddled with his baseball hat, turning it backwards as he headed back to the main barn. With Cassie and Skylar headed out onto the trails, he was alone with the grooms, one of whom was currently tacking up Ella, the next horse for Auston to ride. That was, he was alone until one of the boarder inevitably arrived to hack one of their horses. 

Heading into the office, Auston flopped down onto the couch against one of the walls. He rubbed at his left hip, pain shooting up his side. Saint’s jump school had taken more out of him than he expected. The gelding always hurt his back with his powerful movements, but there was something about the harsh pounding of his landings that seemed to rattle Auston’s aching bones more than usual today. 

Luckily, he only had two more horses to ride today, and neither of them needed a jump school. After Ella, Auston was set to ride Earl, his own horse, both of whom would just be worked on the flat. Then he had two lessons to teach, and then finally it would be time for his hopefully a date with Mitch. Figuring it was better to get the riding done, Auston pulled himself up, his muscles protesting as he moved. He winced, standing hunched his arm wrapped around his waist as his back spasmed. 

“Fuck,” he swore, thankful that he was alone. His mom was in California teaching a clinic, and Auston knew she would worry unnecessarily. He was a little banged up after his most recent tumble, that again luckily no one had been around to witness, but he would be fine. He always was. His back spasmed again, and Auston shuffled his way out of the office, the medical cabinet was in the main barn aisle, and in the back was a bottle of Robaxin. Technically it was for the horses, but Auston swallowed three of the pills dry. 750mg was a human dose, and he had too much left to do today. 

He sat down on a tack trunk in the aisle way and waited for the Robaxin to take effect. He felt guilty taking it, having promised himself he would stick to Advil and Tylenol, but after he had ended up flat on his back in the dirt two days ago, he knew he was going to need a little extra help if he was going to do his job. He hadn’t taken anything this morning, too excited about his lesson with Mitch, and he was now paying the price. Auston let his mind wonder as he waited, his thoughts instantly turning to the other boy. 

He very clearly hadn’t been very into his riding lesson, and Auston hated to admit it, but he didn’t see Mitch having much of a riding career, or also really any equestrian potential. He didn’t seem to enjoy it, or want anything to do with it, which initially caused Auston to question why he had even taken him up on his offer of a lesson. Then when he paid for it, Auston’s stomach had dropped. Mitch had come to take a lesson to be polite, not because he returned any of the feelings that were beginning to swirl through his chest. 

That was until Mitch’s clumsy request that Auston attend the hockey game with him tonight. His first thought had been that he was the only person Mitch knew in Arizona, other than his friend that had to work. But then Mitch had called it a date, and the way he had glanced up through his lashes, biting his lower lip made the meaning clear, or at least Auston hoped that he was reading the meaning correctly. It had sparked something inside of Auston, giving him the confirmation that maybe Mitch was also interested. Auston just needed to make sure that he didn’t somehow fuck it up. He knew that Mitch would be leaving, going back to Toronto soon, but Auston would deal with that hurdle when the time came. He still had a few more days to wow the blue-eyed boy, and hopefully convince him to stay in touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Auston takes a Robaxin, which is meant for the horses, following back pain and spasms, it's implied that this is a common occurrence.


	6. SIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> This fic is unbetaed, and I apologize for any and all mistakes. (If there are any huge ones please let me know!)
> 
> I don't own any of these characters/people, nothing that happens in this is real, it’s all fake.
> 
> I'm basically just indulging my inner horse girl so thank you for clicking on this at all! 
> 
> If you liked it, hated it, or are indifferent leave a comment! They make me way too happy and help remind me I'm supposed to post! 
> 
> Hope everyone is staying safe out there! 
> 
> xoxo Ally

“Does this look okay?” Auston typed out, along with a mirror selfie, hitting send to his best friend Emily before he could second guess himself. He was wearing black jeans that were ripped at the knee, a soft black knitted crew neck sweater, black and white checkered vans and a gray baseball hat- the Kentucky Three Day Event logo on the front.

He had already changed three times before settling on this outfit to send to Emily for approval. First has been a thin white tee shirt and denim jacket, but Auston had been self-conscious that you could see his nipples through the fabric, Emily had bought the shirt for him for when they went clubbing, not that she had managed to convince him to go yet. Next was a plaid button down that made him worry Mitch would think made him look too much like a cowboy. Next was a navy polo shirt that Auston usually wore to ride in and was quickly rejected. He wasn’t used to going places that weren’t a horse show or the feed store. He vaguely remembered that the hockey arena was cold and thus had settled on the black sweater. 

“What’s the occasion?” Emily responded, and Auston smiled, he could imagine her sitting in the living quarters of her trailer, sprawled on the narrow couch after a hard day of assisting with his mother’s clinic. 

“Going to a hockey game,” he responded chewing on his thumb nail, pacing as he waited for her to respond. He had taken five extra strength Advil and ended up letting Cassie ride Earl. Skylar had glared but Auston assured her he would find something for her to ride next time. He had a few more Robaxin in a zip lock bag in his wallet along with more Advil just in case. Luckily, he didn’t have any early morning lessons tomorrow, and the weather was supposed to be nice, so he had already made peace with having a late start. 

“Yeah” Emily responded. A second text came through a minute later “Who are you going with?” 

“A friend,” Auston responded vaguely. He took one last look at his reflection and nodded, he didn’t think he looked half bad- and he had Emily’s approval. Mitch would be by to pick him up any minute.

His phone started ringing and Auston sighed swiping across the screen to answer. 

“Who are you going to the game with?” Emily chirped, “I know all your friends and I’m the only one that likes hockey.” 

Auston sighed, and made his way into the kitchen, that way he could keep an eye on the front drive for when Mitch arrived. 

“I ah, met a guy.” 

“YOU MET A GUY?” Emily screeched happily and Auston winced at the decibel she was reaching. “Tell me everything, oh my god why am I just hearing about this?!” 

“Because you’re in California and I don’t want my Mom to find out and get her hopes up!” Auston responded, chewing on his thumb nail again. His mom was constantly worrying about him these days, she was convinced he was depressed, and while he probably was, finding a boyfriend wasn’t going to magically fix it like she seemed to think. 

“Valid,” Emily agreed and Auston smiled, he could picture her twirling a lock of her blonde hair around her finger. He couldn’t even begin to put into words how lucky he was to have her as a best friend. “But I’m alone now so spill.” 

“His name is Mitch, he’s in town for the week, he wondered over to the barn the other day,” Auston said, trying to make the story as short as possible. “We hit it off and we ended up getting lunch, then this morning he came for a riding lesson, and then when he was leaving he asked if I wanted to go to the Coyotes game with him tonight, since the friend he’s visiting had to work.” Auston said quickly. He could see a car pulling up the drive way. 

“Oooh he must be something if he’s pulling you away from an exciting evening of watching Madden videos on YouTube.” Emily chirped. “Is it a date-date or like leading up to a date-date, or just bros?”

“I think it’s a date-date,” Auston admitted, his phone vibrated with a text, probably Mitch letting him know he was here. “At least he called it a date.”

“Shut up! That’s awesome-” Emily started before Auston cut her off. 

“Fuck, he’s here I have to go!” Auston said quickly.

“Use protection!” Emily yelled as Auston hit end call. There was no way he would be sleeping with Mitch tonight even if they both wanted too. Auston flushed, now that Emily had put the thought in his head he really wanted to, but he knew it was impossible. 

He was surprised that it wasn’t a text from Mitch telling him that he was here, rather it was one of the barn mom’s looking to schedule a lesson for her nine-year-old, Chelsea, Auston texted her back quickly, letting her know that the three thirty lesson would be fine, and yes, her daughter could ride Ginger if she really wanted too, even though Auston would really prefer her moving up to riding Willie, skill wise Chelsea more than was ready, but she had gotten extremely attached to the older mare. 

He jumped when the door-bell rang. He flushed. Seeing Mitch standing at the front door through the window with a sheepish smile. His heart swooped in his chest. Mitch was coming to the door to pick him up! He didn’t think anyone, even his confirmed for sure dates had ever done that before. 

“Hey,” Mitch said when Auston opened the door, giving him a smile that seemed to light up his whole face. 

“Hey,” Auston said nervously, taking in Mitch’s dark wash jeans, Yeezy’s and a white long sleeve shirt, the were sleeves pushed up to his forearms, showing off the tattoo wrapping around his arm. A backwards maroon Coyotes hat completed the look, along with the glint of a silver chain beneath the collar of Mitch’s shirt. It was simple but he looked good. Desire swirled through Auston’s lower stomach, but he quickly pushed it away. 

“You ready?” Mitch asked and Auston nodded, grabbing his keys off the counter and locking the door behind him, trailing Mitch to his rental car. 

Auston gingerly got into the low sitting sedan, knowing that getting out again was going to hurt, especially with the way his back was acting up. 

Mitch had his phone balanced in one of the cupholders, directions to the arena already pulled up.

“Thanks for coming with me,” Mitch said as he pulled out of the driveway. 

Auston smiled, “Thanks for inviting me, I can’t remember the last time I went to a hockey game.” 

“I’m excited to change that.” Said Mitch, “I apologize in advance I can get really into it.” 

Auston snorted, “You’re telling me you’re more into hockey than your horseback riding lesson?” He teased.

Mitch flushed, glancing over at Auston as he stopped at a stop sign, glancing both ways before pulling forward through the ghost town of an intersection. 

“Just a bit,” Mitch admitted, “horses are terrifying man, they can just like hurt you without even trying.” 

Auston glanced down at his lap, thankful that Mitch had his eyes on the road. Mitch didn’t even know the half of it. 

“I guess it’s not for everyone,” he settled on instead. 

“But I’m happy I tried,” Mitch agreed, listening to the GPS as it had him pull out onto the main road, heading towards the highway. ‘

“And that’s what counts.” Auston agreed. 

“So, you still want to get a drink after?” Mitch asked, stopping at a red light. 

Auston nodded. “Yeah, that would be great, after your lesson I had middle school girls all day- I’m looking forward to adult activities.” He flushed as soon as he spoke, realizing what his words could also mean. Damn Emily. 

“Good, because my friend Dylan, that’s who I’m visiting, wants to meet up with us later, with some of his ah, coworkers,” Mitch explained and Auston’s heart sunk. Maybe this wasn’t a date, maybe this was just bros.

“I tried to tell him that he was crashing my date but he wouldn’t listen, apparently I really hyped you up after my lesson this morning so now he wants to meet you.” Mitch continued. 

“No problem,” said Auston, finding himself grinning again. He discreetly pulled out his phone to text Emily that he had confirmation it was a date-date. Plus, that meant that Mitch had told his friends about him! 

“What does your friend do?” Auston asked, curiously, he also couldn’t help but wonder what Mitch did. From what he understood the hockey tickets Mitch had purchased weren’t cheap. 

“Ah,” Mitch said weighing the pros and cons of coming clean to Auston right now. Maybe he could throw Dylan under the bus but wait to explain about himself. “He ah, actually, um, plays for the Coyotes.” 

Thankfully the light changed, that meant that Mitch couldn’t watch Auston’s face gauging his reaction, he needed to focus on merging onto the 101. 

“Wait really?” He asked, he sounded surprised, but not as shocked as Mitch would have expected. “Who’s your friend?”

“Dylan Strome,” Mitch said, “We ah, grew up together outside of Toronto, and stayed friends.” 

“And he got us the tickets?” Auston asked, the wheels turning. It suddenly made a lot more sense why the seats were so good.

“Yep,” Mitch said. 

“And he can’t watch the game with you because he’s playing in the game?” Auston asked. 

“Bingo.” Mitch said. 

“And he wants to get drinks with us after the game, with his coworkers, who I’m assuming are actually his teammates?” 

“Right on the money.” 

“Damn.” Auston said shaking his head. Emily was going to flip when she found out. “Well, I guess since he got us the tickets he can join us for a drink.” 

“I’m glad you agree.” Said Mitch happily. Excitement grew in his chest as they neared the arena. Even though he played hockey for a living, and was around the sport every day, there was still a thrill whenever he got to watch a game for his own enjoyment- especially in person and when his friends were playing. 

He took the exit for the arena and a few minutes later they were pulling into the parking lot. Mitch pulled out the VIP parking pass that Dylan had left for him and placed it on the windshield of the car after showing it to the parking attendant. 

“We just have to pick up our tickets from the box office.” Mitch explained, locking the car and heading towards the glowing sign that said “Tickets.” 

“Sounds good,” Auston said, slowing down his step to match Mitch’s smaller stride. Getting out of the car hurt just as much as he expected it too. His back protesting as he heaved himself up. He needed a massage, and a trip to the chiropractor. But he was quickly distracted by the way the sun was starting to set over the mountains, casting Mitch in the golden hour light, making him look even more alluring than before. 

The box office line went quickly, soon it was their turn to pick up their tickets.

“Ah tickets were left for me under the name Mickey Mouse?” Mitch said sheepishly, the ticketing lady look unamused but smiled in surprise when she found the envelope under the name Mitch had indicated. She handed them over and Mitch gave her his thanks.

“Mickey Mouse?” Auston asked with a raised eyebrow and Mitch nodded and sighed. 

“Yeah, Dylan thinks he’s funny.” Mitch said, handing a ticket, wrist band, and lanyard that said Guest Access to Auston.

“Cute,” said Auston, looping the lanyard around his neck, feeling more important than usual. 

He followed Mitch through the security line, flushing when the metal detector beeped. He was asked to step aside and patted down. “I have a lot of metal in my body,” Auston admitted, thinking of all the pins, plates, and screws holding him together. Satisfied that he had been searched, the security guard let him go. The smell of beer and popcorn hit Auston’s nose as soon as they entered the arena. He was surprised when he felt Mitch’s hand bang against his own, a moment later, he tentatively interlaced their fingers. Auston smiled to himself as they followed the signs to the BMW lounge where they would find their seats and their own private concessions.


	7. SEVEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> To all potentially three horse people out there reading this, I had the idea midway through that Auston would 100% be an eventer. I don't know why. I am not an eventer. I'm scared on the one "log" jump at my barn that is maybe a foot tall? I like it when my jumps can fall down. My horse and I live in hunter land, we are not fast. But alas, Auston is an eventer in this now, I've done lots of googling and asked way too many questions, that my one eventer friend keeps inviting me to go cross country schooling now, which is a BIG nope. Anyway. Enjoy 
> 
> This fic is all fake, I do not own these characters, I made it all up for my own enjoyment.
> 
> This fic is also unbetaed and unedited so if you see any glaring mistakes let me know!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think! In other words please comment... 
> 
> <3 Ally

Mitch felt like he was buzzing out of his skin. Not only was he at a hockey game, where he didn’t have to worry about getting checked into the boards, but Auston hadn’t pushed him away when he grabbed his hand. He was surprised by the callouses on Auston’s fingers but then realized it was a dumb thing to be surprised by. Auston rode horses for a living and Mitch was sure that some of the horses pulled, and he could only imagine what the leather reins felt like being dragged through your fingers. 

They took the stairs down to the BMW lounge, after showing their tickets and wristbands to the hostess, Mitch not having the patience to wait for the elevator. He had a bounce in his step, nearly skipping with happiness as they entered he exclusive space. 

“Do you want a beer?” Mitch asked. 

“Sure,” Auston said, he just needed to make sure he paced himself. 

“Ah, two Kachina Ales please?” Asked Mitch, making the executive decision that they would both be trying the local brew. Dylan seemed to like it, but then again Mitch wasn’t really sure if he should be trusting Dylan’s taste. 

“Coming right up,” chirped the bartender, her nametag said Ashely. “Can I see some ID please?” 

Mitch swallowed, hoping that she looked at the birthdate and not the name as he pulled his out, Auston doing the same. 

“Oh shit,” said Auston, bending down to pick up a plastic bag that had fallen out of his wallet. Mitch glanced down, seeing what looked like Advil along with a few other white pills. Auston winced as he stood back up and picked his driver’s license off of the counter. Auston put the pills back into his wallet and tossed his credit card onto the bar top but Mitch pushed it away. 

“I asked you out remember?” Mitch reminded him, handing over his own card. 

“Yeah but-” Auston started but Mitch cut him off. 

“I asked you out, so I’m paying.” Mitch said, his tone leaving little room to argue. Luckily Ashley didn’t seem to have any idea who Mitch was, which was working in his favor. She must not be a hockey fan, he thought. Though that wasn’t really surprising given that not only were they in Arizona, but the arena was also a popular venue for concerts. Dylan said that the rodeo even came by twice a year. 

“Fine,” Auston said with a sigh as Mitch signed the credit card slip, making sure to leave Ashley a hefty tip. 

Auston took the beer that Mitch offered him and they made their way down the tunnel to their seats. Auston swallowed hard when he saw they were right against the glass behind the Coyote’s bench. 

“Oh my god,” said Mitch gleefully. “I am going to take so many awful pictures of the back of Dylan’s head for the group chat.” 

Auston snapped his own photo, the ice pristine, fans still trickling into the stands. Warm ups should be starting any minute. He posted it to his snapchat story, knowing his few friends and acquaintances would be surprised he was doing something social. Despite Emily’s best efforts, he had turned into a bit of a hermit the last two years. 

Mitch took a sip of his beer, his excitement and anticipation growing as he settled into his seat. 

“So,” said Mitch turning to look at Auston, “do you have any horse competition things coming up?” 

“They’re called shows- or ah sometimes events, and nothing that I’m competing in personally,” Auston said, “I don’t really show anymore, I mean, I’ll probably take a few client horses in a class or two and help school but I don’t compete myself anymore.” 

“Why not?” Mitch asked, from what he understood about equestrian sports it wasn’t like Auston was too old. 

“Ah, my main show horse passed away a few years ago,” Auston explained vaguely, “It just hasn’t seemed as important since then.” 

“Oh shit, I’m sorry,” said Mitch with wide eyes. He wanted to ask what happened but something in Auston’s eyes told him that now wasn’t the time to ask. 

“It happens,” said Auston, he took a sip of his beer in rather than continue. “Anyway, I kind of hold down the fort at home now while my Mom, she’s the head trainer at the barn, travels showing herself and with clients. My best friend Emily is another assistant trainer, she still competes as well so she usually hits the road with my Mom now.” 

“That’s so cool that your mom still competes,” said Mitch and Auston shrugged. 

“Yeah, she’s pretty badass.” Auston agreed, “She still does three-day Eventing.” He said proudly.

“What’s that?” Mitch asked, unfamiliar with the term. He thought that Auston was a show jumper. Whatever that meant. 

“It’s a kind of horse competition, there are three phases, the show jumping phase, which is jumping in the arena like you saw at the barn, dressage which is like the horse dancing and cross country which is galloping across fields and jumping natural looking obstacles and through water and stuff.” Auston explained. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through the pictures for a moment before turning to show Mitch a picture of him and his old mare jumping an advanced table in a schooling session. 

“What the fuck,” said Mitch looking at the picture in shock. “Is that you?” 

“Yeah,” said Auston flushing slightly. 

“That thing is huge,” Mitch said, “And it’s so solid, what happens if you like hit it?” 

Man, Auston really wished that Mitch had never brought up horses, or that he had kept his mouth shut about Eventing, or that he hadn’t felt the need to share the picture. Once upon a time Auston had been proud of what he accomplished. But now it just made him feel lost and empty. 

“Ah, you hit it,” said Auston with a shrug. “I mean, it doesn’t fall down so like you’ll probably fall, so the goal is to you know, not hit it.” Thankfully Auston was saved from elaborating further by the lights dimming and music pounding through the arena as the Arizona Coyotes took the ice. 

Auston cheered along with Mitch and the rest of the arena as teams took the ice, Mitch banged on the glass when he saw Dylan skate by. 

“Dylan is number 20,” Mitch told Auston, “he plays center forward.” 

“What’s that?” Auston asked, mimicking Mitch’s earlier question about Eventing. 

Mitch smiled, “It’s a forward position that controls the center of the ice, it’s kind of a more defensive offensive position, centers want to set up their wingers to score, they take the faceoff and are responsible for kind of like making plays.” Mitch said gesturing with his hands. Auston nodded along even though for all he really understood Mitch could be speaking French. 

“I play right wing.” Mitch said without thinking. 

“You never said you still played,” Auston said curiously. 

Mitch swallowed hard. “Yeah, now and then.” He was going to have to come clean soon. He just didn’t know how. Plus, he was kind of having fun just being normal. Not that he wasn’t just a normal twenty-one-year-old. But it was hard being Mitch Marner, normal twenty-one-year-old in Toronto when he was also Mitch Marner, Toronto Maple Leafs alternate captain. 

The game started shortly after. Christian Dvorak took the face off and Mitch kept his mouth shut that he knew him as well from school. The Coyotes won the puck and Michael Grabner took off down the ice, weaving around Golden Knights players as if they weren’t even there. 

When the whistle blew for a TV time out, Auston stood up, his back was locking up again and he needed to move around. He knew he should make an appointment to get things checked, he shouldn’t still be having the spasms, but he wasn’t sure he could handle hearing bad news. If he could just stop landing in the dirt he was pretty sure his issues would resolve on their own. He wasn’t sure if he could handle more physical therapy, or worse case another surgery. 

“Do you want another drink?” Auston asked, he had finished his beer quicker than he had intended but still felt clear headed so he didn’t see the harm in another. 

“Sure,” said Mitch his own empty can having been lost under their seats. “I’ll come with you.” Auston nodded and they headed back to the bar. 

This time, thankfully, Mitch didn’t argue when Auston handed over his credit card and ordered two more Kachina Ales’ along with a bucket of popcorn. 

“I hope you’re planning on sharing that.” Said Mitch cheekily stealing a piece as Auston signed the credit card slip. 

“Of course.” He said popping a piece in his own mouth. Mitch watched his throat bob as he swallowed and had to tear his eyes away quickly. He licked his lips, he thought Auston was beyond hot in his riding clothes, but there was something about him in every day clothes that did something unexpected to Mitch as well. Or maybe it was just something about Auston himself. He was taller than Mitch would have expected for an equestrian, taller than Mitch even, with thick muscular thighs, and biceps that he remembered bulging under the sleeves of his polo shirt. 

“What are you looking at?” Auston asked after a moment and Mitch shrugged. 

“You,” he said cheekily, not caring that it was a little sappy. 

Auston blushed and Mitch was here for it. 

“Let’s go back to our seats, I’m sure the game is starting again.” Said Auston, he wasn’t sure how else to respond. No one had so blatantly hit on him before, especially someone that he was spending time with, with mutual interest. 

“Good idea,” said Mitch he looked at Auston to grab his hand but realized that wouldn’t be possible with them both holding beers and Auston also holding onto the bucket of popcorn. 

They spent the rest of the game chatting, learning more about one another, as well as cheering obnoxiously whenever Dylan took the ice. 

Auston learned more about Mitch’s older brother and shared about his own sisters and his dad who while not really into horses was incredibly supportive of him and his mom. Mitch told him all about how he had wanted to see the Grand Canyon on his trip out west, and that he originally thought that Dylan had lied to him when he said it was too snowy to get up there this time of year. Auston laughed and assured him that it really was a snowy mess right now. Plus, even if he did make it up, it would be too foggy to even see anything. 

“I guess that just means I’ll have to come back,” said Mitch slyly, looking up at Auston through his lashes.

“I guess so,” Auston agreed, grinning back. It sounded like Mitch was maybe implying that he would come back and see him, but Auston didn’t want to get ahead of himself. 

The buzzer sounded and people started cheering. Pulling the pair from their bubble. The game was over, and honestly, though he would never say it, to Mitch’s surprise the Coyotes had pulled out a victory. 

“Damn, the boys are going to be wild tonight.” Said Mitch grinning up predatorially at Auston as they filed out of the stands. 

“Is that a good thing?” Auston asked, this time he was the one reaching for Mitch’s hand, he was nervous he realized all of a sudden. While he had become comfortable with Mitch one on one, he wasn’t sure what to expect meeting a group of rowdy hockey players, or a group of people in general. 

“It means we’ll probably have to dump my car and get an Uber home after.” Mitch said and Auston laughed, ignoring that Mitch implied they would be going home together.


End file.
